


Inferno Has Your Name

by Enedhil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Breathplay, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, POV Will Graham, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enedhil/pseuds/Enedhil
Summary: "Ti tira a sé e questa volta i vostri corpi si scontrano, come le vostre labbra. Ma non è un bacio. Non ancora. È un infrangersi di respiri, un susseguirsi erratico di parole non pronunciate e di altre che attendono di trovare una forma diversa da quella brutale e schietta del desiderio.E i confini di questo desiderio sono ancora sfumati. Carne. Sangue. Violenza.Che cosa brami davvero? Il sesso non ha più una connotazione che riconosci, e non sai nemmeno se è quello che vuoi così tanto, quello che farete. Sai solo di volere lui, tutto ciò che è, tutto ciò che potete essere insieme.Il tuo corpo ti tradisce comunque, mentre Hannibal non smette di guardarti, la bocca a sfiorare la tua nella stessa preghiera silenziosa. Stai pregando, Will? Per avere qualcosa che ancora non ti ha concesso. Per sentire implorare anche lui, perché ancora non ti basta l’ossessiva devozione con cui ti venera."Solo Will e Hannibal, mesi dopo la loro caduta nell'oceano. Uno sguardo nel loro intimo inferno, mentre sono bloccati in un momento di euforico e passionale tormento.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Prima Parte

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Post episodio 3x13. Solo una mia versione di cos’è successo tra Hannibal e Will dopo un po’ di mesi.  
> E visto che io arrivo sempre in ritardo nei fandom, questa è la mia prima fanfic Hannigram ^O^  
> So che è già stato scritto di tutto e di più su di loro, ma quando dei personaggi diventano la mia ossessione, non posso farne a meno.  
> Ed è anche tutta scritta in un modo un po’ insolito e che potrebbe non piacere a tutti.  
> La seconda persona singolare al presente mi è uscita solo un’altra volta in tipo quindici anni, ma quando ho iniziato a scrivere dal punto di vista di Will, è rimasta così. E chi sono io per oppormi? :P Quindi dovreste entrare nella mente di Will, per leggere questa fic, e ascoltare cosa ha da dirvi e come vede lei le cose. E poi, beh, dovreste sapere che c’è sempre un’altra voce nella sua testa…

[ ](http://darktolight.altervista.org/Hannigram01Cover.jpg)

  
\+ INFERNO HAS YOUR NAME +

  
  
  
La tavola è apparecchiata per due. Voi due. Un tripudio di colori accesi nei piatti e di pomposi ornamenti, fioriti sul manto candido della tovaglia. Il vino rosso macchia di licenziosa malizia una tela ricreata ad arte per impressionare e affascinare. Per impressionare te. Per affascinarti. Perché sai che ogni dettaglio che Hannibal espone, ogni sfumatura, ogni abbinamento, è deciso col solo scopo di farti degustare non solo il suo piatto, ma soprattutto la sua idea di ciò che state consumando.  
«Dovremmo brindare. A noi. Alla libertà.» Alza il calice verso di te e un leggero sorriso ti incurva subito le labbra.  
«Lo facciamo ogni volta.»  
«E continueremo a farlo.»  
Indugi con le dita attorno alla coppa di vetro, prima di prenderla e offrirla a lui, in risposta.  
«Fino a quando ci troveranno.»  
«Un giorno. Non oggi.»  
«Non ci hanno trovato perché non vogliono trovarci,» mormori, mentre accenni con la mano a quel brindisi. «Jack sa esattamente dove siamo.»  
Hannibal annuisce, beve e posa il calice, continuando a guardarti. Aspetta che tu faccia lo stesso. «Trovarci significa affrontare la verità. Nonostante ciò che ha visto, non è ancora pronto.»  
Lo assecondi e bevi un sorso del vino che ti è rimasto. «Credo lo immaginasse già.»  
«Ti ha visto uccidere Dolarhyde e buttarti da una scogliera.»  
Premuroso da parte sua ricordartelo ogni volta. Ricordarti la videocamera rimasta accesa, opportunamente spostata per riprendere l’esterno, la vostra lotta, la vostra vittoria, la tua resa incondizionata a ciò che sei. E a lui. «Non ero da solo.»  
«No, non lo eri.» Ricomincia a mangiare, con un fare quasi distratto, come se non ci fosse niente di davvero interessante su quel piatto. «Può sempre convincere se stesso che non siamo sopravvissuti e che l’oceano ci ha inghiottiti.»  
«Non lo farà mai. Verrà per noi. Per tutti e due.» Ti senti attraversare da un brivido quando lo dici. Non siete più tu e lui. Siete _voi_ , ormai. Siete quello che hai iniziato a vedere anni fa. Quello che hai cercato per troppo tempo di negare. La melodia delle vostre scelte, delle vostre azioni, di pensieri condivisi, di due cuori, avvinti in una natura simile, che battono nella coscienza dello stesso tragico destino.  
«Fino ad allora, siamo liberi.»  
«Lo siamo tanto quanto un ortolano rinchiuso in una gabbia, in attesa di affogare.» Lo dici piano, dando a ogni parola quel sapore amaro di drammatico giudizio. E richiami il suo sguardo su di te. _Ti manca già, Will? Ne hai così bisogno?_ No. _Menti._ Vuoi solo un segno. Una minuscola dimostrazione del fatto che anche lui provi la tua stessa inquietudine.  
«Vivere dietro le sbarre è un’abitudine che si può accettare, se la reclusione è per una valida motivazione.» Hannibal riprende il calice, fa danzare il vino al suo interno e lo avvicina al viso. Ne odora il profumo, continuando a parlare nell’eco del vetro. «L’inconsapevolezza di ciò che sta per accadere è la vera prigione.»  
«E tu non sei inconsapevole. Tu sai esattamente cosa accadrà?»  
«Questa sera? Probabilmente sì.» Sorseggia il liquido sanguigno e ti guarda, prima di aggiungere: «Ma è sempre piacevole essere sorpresi.» L’ombra di un sorriso sulle sue labbra, mentre a tua volta ti tuffi nel vino e lo termini. Non lo nasconde. Vuole che tu lo veda. «Li hai lasciati andare. Sono stati catturati e nutriti per questo. Là fuori non sanno più cantare o volare.»  
Non ti ha detto niente finora. Nessun biasimo, né commento. Ha omesso quel tuo momento di compassione per le due prede che dovevano essere parte della vostra cena, e che hai liberato prima che incontrassero la loro fine nell’armagnac. Doveva forse essere il richiamo alla prima volta che avete condiviso quell’affronto a Dio. Ma tu hai mentito, a quel tempo. Hai accettato con la menzogna a bagnarti le labbra. E qualcosa dentro di te, adesso, si è ribellato al pensiero di ripeterlo. «Almeno sono liberi di scegliere come morire.»  
«Anche se sarà una morte più crudele? È questo che vuoi per te, Will?»  
«Ho scelto la mia morte nel momento in cui ho scelto te.» Alzi gli occhi su di lui, oltre al calice ormai vuoto. Sai che lo entusiasma il riconoscimento di quella vittoria, più di qualsiasi cibo proibito, e difatti vedi il fremito di un sorriso compiaciuto. «Sto solo annegando nell’inconsapevolezza di quando succederà.»  
«Lo vuoi davvero sapere?»  
«Forse no.»  
«Non stanotte.» Hannibal si alza e versa del vino a entrambi, per poi allungare di nuovo il calice verso di te. «A meno che non ci strozziamo con l’insalata che ci è rimasta da mangiare, visto che il piatto principale è finito in giardino.»  
Ti sfugge una risata nell’attimo in cui i vostri bicchieri si scontrano. «Mi auguro di no. Sarebbe imbarazzante.» Non riesci a tornare serio quando ti accorgi dell’occhiata sconsolata con cui lui osserva i piatti.  
«Niente carne. Questo è imbarazzante.»  
«Non sul tavolo, a quanto sembra.» Lasci che sia il silenzio ad accompagnare le ultime forchettate che vi portate alla bocca, ma sulla tua indugia la tremolante necessità di parlare ancora, di chiedere, di sapere qualcosa che per troppi giorni hai lasciato non detto. «Devo farti una domanda.»  
«Come paziente e dottore o come amici?»  
È divertente come ancora ci sia quella distinzione nella sua mente. Mentre nella tua c’è solo una confusa immagine di voi, di ciò che credevi di sapere, di ciò hai saputo, di ciò che ancora è rimasto sfocato e indefinito. «Non siamo più solo quello.»  
«Quale delle due cose?»  
«Entrambe.»  
«Qual è la tua domanda, quindi?» Hannibal ha posato la forchetta e unito le mani davanti a sé. Ti sta dando tutta la sua attenzione.  
«Sono mesi che non sazi il tuo… appetito. È solo per non farci scoprire? Per non dare all’FBI una nuova pista che li risvegli? O c’è dell’altro?»  
«Tu cosa credi?»  
Non si scompone e non ti dà nemmeno alcuna soddisfazione. «Qualcuno direbbe che stai trovando nutrimento in altri modi.»  
«Hai parlato con Bedelia.»  
«Non stai rispondendo.»  
«Alcuni istinti non possono essere rimpiazzati. Sono lì, si dibattono, gridano fino allo spasimo in attesa di essere soddisfatti. Niente può nutrirli se non la fiamma stessa che li fa ardere.» Hannibal ti fissa mentre parla, vuole darti ciò che gli stai chiedendo ma, prima di terminare, qualcosa in lui si interrompe. Un secondo di black out, il suo sguardo si abbassa e lo vedi deglutire. Non è imbarazzo, non è paura, è il frammento di una verità che è sempre rimasta celata dietro a un vetro. Visibile ma non raggiungibile. «Vuoi sapere se sento il bisogno di assaggiarti? La risposta è sì. Ogni singolo giorno.»  
I suoi occhi ti hanno ripreso. Bloccato in quel contatto che, per quanto provi, non riesci a far venire meno, neppure in quel momento di silenzio che ti accompagna, mentre cerchi di ancorarti a qualsiasi cosa possa darti la spinta a riaffiorare dall’oceano di emozioni contrastanti in cui sei immerso. «Perché non lo fai?» Un sussurro. Ti ha sentito comunque. Lo vedi nella scintilla che gli ha bagnato gli occhi. Il pensiero di farlo che lo attraversa, la brama animalesca che prende il sopravvento, il profondo respiro che si concede nel considerare quella possibilità.  
Una pausa lunga e densa, e infine risponde con una naturalezza che ti infastidisce.  
«Sarebbe scortese. Viviamo qui insieme, passiamo il tempo, ci divertiamo.»  
«Capisco.» No, non è la sua tranquillità a destabilizzarti. È l’indifferente distanza che permea la sua affermazione e rende la tua replica seccata. «Hai perso il tuo lavoro, i tuoi pazienti, le cene, le feste, i musei, l’opera. Io sono l'ultimo intrattenimento che ti rimane, e non vuoi esserne privato.» Cerchi una sorta di conforto dalla delusione nel vino che ti ha versato, lo finisci in un sorso, rovesciando nel calice una risatina amara. _Sei davvero deluso, Will? Cosa volevi sentirti dire? Cosa ti aspettavi?_ Poi, però, nell’appoggiare il bicchiere, da quella fragile crepa che ti si è creata dentro, esce dell’altro. «Continuo a sognare.»  
«Sogni ancora di uccidermi con le tue mani?» Anche Hannibal lascia perdere, forse perché lui stesso si è reso conto del passo falso, benché lui non ne commetta mai sul serio. Ne è consapevole e forse la cosa lo irrita più del necessario. Ritorna a ciò che fa parte di voi, a quella confortevole e segreta intimità che si è creata con le confidenze e le rivelazioni.  
«Ogni singolo giorno.» Ripeti le sue parole, con la stessa lenta e solenne cadenza. Vuoi farlo tremare, così come lui ha fatto vibrare qualcosa in profondità dentro di te. «E spesso sogno di andare via. Di uscire da qui e correre lontano, senza una destinazione, fino a quando il cuore mi fa male, le gambe cedono e non ho più fiato. Ogni volta, arrivo a quella scogliera. Ogni volta, sento un colpo di pistola alle spalle.»  
«Il Drago?»  
«Jack. So che è lui. Vedo il mio sangue sul petto, il mio corpo che si spezza in due dall’interno. Vedo i miei organi scivolare fuori e poi l’oceano, sotto di me… e mi lascio andare.»  
«Non sei imprigionato. Puoi ancora correre via. Perché non lo fai?»  
Cerchi una risposta là dove te ne sei dato fin troppe, ma resti in silenzio mentre fai scorrere la sedia e ti alzi. «Sarebbe scortese,» mormori poi, con una sorta di freddezza, ancora con l’intento di imitarlo per ferirlo, in qualche modo, della stessa ferita che ti ha lasciato lui. Ma non è davvero così profonda, è più un graffio fastidioso che brucia solo se lo sfreghi. Fai il giro del tavolo e quando arrivi a qualche passo da dove lui è seduto te ne sai già dimenticato, e aggiungi: «E perché, prima di aprire gli occhi, capisco di non essere tra le braccia dell’oceano, ma tra le tue. Tutto quello che faccio, mi riporta da te. A ciò che tu vedi in me. A ciò che sono con te. A quello che siamo insieme, a quello che abbiamo fatto. In questo nostro intimo inferno, bloccati in un momento di euforico e passionale tormento.» Aspetti, fissandolo dall’alto per sfidarlo, per ammonirlo, per ricevere qualcosa che potrebbe guarire ogni graffio, o forse renderli solo più profondi. Silenzio. Ricevi solo questo. «Buona serata, Dottor Lecter.» Lo sibili tra i denti, senza più aspettare un solo secondo, e ti incammini verso la porta alle sue spalle.  
«Will…» Hannibal non ti chiama. Gli basta pronunciare il tuo nome e quel suono ti trapassa il petto e ti trascina indietro come un arpione. Che sia tu a tornare da lui, o lui a essere attirato da te, non ha importanza. «Un uomo che non è passato attraverso l’inferno delle sue passioni non le ha mai superate.»  
Il fiato ti lascia i polmoni come se fossi stato davvero colpito, e fai solo in tempo ad abbassare le palpebre, arreso, prima di avvicinarti di nuovo. Gli arrivi dietro e la tua mano tentenna prima di posarsi sulla sua spalla. «Sono andato troppo oltre e troppo in profondità per superarle. Sono qui per affogare. Con te.» Stringi un po’ di più le dita. Un tocco che sa di promessa. Quando fai per allontanare la mano, però, quella di Hannibal arriva alla tua e la trattiene in quel punto.  
«Ti ha detto che posso placare la mia fame di te solo nel vederti e nell'averti vicino.»  
«Sì.» Una risposta così semplice, che ti esce a fatica dalla gola.  
«È quello che le ho confessato io.»  
«Ed è la verità? Ti senti appagato solo a guardarmi?» Silenzio, ancora. Vedi il profilo del suo viso, un tremore appena percepibile sulla guancia, la mandibola che si stringe, il velo della tensione. Ti chini per arrivare a parlargli all’orecchio. «Pensavo che non ti nascondessi da niente. Nemmeno da Dio.» È un’accusa, una condanna, una provocazione. La presa al tuo polso si fa più forte e Hannibal gira il volto nella tua direzione.  
«Ho mentito.»  
Ti sta di nuovo guardando, adesso, e avverti la soddisfazione crescere e rifiorire. «Tu hai la tua personale verità e io il mio personale inferno, col tuo nome inciso a fuoco nella pelle. Ovunque... su di me.»  
Hannibal si alza a sua volta e dà le spalle al tavolo per poterti guardare. Sta disegnando un’immagine di te nella sua mente. L’immagine del tuo bisogno, dell’urgenza con cui cerchi risposte, e ne sta godendo. Immensamente. Con la coda dell’occhio percepisci il movimento del suo braccio, e le tue palpebre tremolano un istante prima che le sue dita arrivino alla tua guancia. Senti il dorso carezzarti piano lo zigomo, sfiorare la cicatrice, e poi il pollice tracciarla con l’intenzione di ricordarti il motivo per cui ti è stata inferta. Quando hai scelto lui. Quando hai deciso di abbandonare la vita artificiale che ti sei creato per gettarti nel mondo che lui ha sempre voluto per te. Per voi due, insieme. La senti bruciare, come se fossi di nuovo ferito, e Hannibal resta immobile a fissarti e a toglierti tutto. Vuole vederti cedere, crollare, dissanguarti davanti a lui, fino a quando l’unica cosa che riuscirai a fare sarà accettare le sue braccia che ti raccolgono. _Ma tu già le vuoi. Non è così, Will? Vuoi essere afferrato e stretto._ Non puoi negarlo. Né a te stesso, né a lui. _Dillo._ _È così semplice._ Hannibal aspetta. In silenzio. Le dita indugiano sulla sua pelle, i polpastrelli sfiorano appena il profilo dell’orecchio, l’attaccatura dei capelli. Il taglio di una lama ti avrebbe fatto provare meno sensazioni di quel solo tocco. Lo odi e odi un po’ anche te stesso per come reagisci. _Dillo, Will. Chiedimelo._ «Per favore.» Ti esce un singulto, più di una preghiera. Stai tremando per la frustrazione, per quell’ombra di sorriso che la tua arrendevolezza gli ha provocato. «Basta. Questo gioco è ridicolo adesso.» La tua mano percorre il risvolto della sua giacca e la stringe, proprio quando le tue gambe si arrendono a fare quel passo che ti porta a un soffio dal suo corpo.  
«Tu hai bisogno di giocare, Will. Di avere una preda da rincorrere e studiare.»  
«Ti sbagli, dottore. Io lancio un amo e aspetto che sia la preda a venire da me.» Mentre lo dici, avvicini il lato del viso al suo. Non lo tocchi, non lo sfiori nemmeno, se non per le dita che si ribellano alla tua scelta e salgono sotto al risvolto della giacca, arrivando poi dietro la sua nuca.   
Lo stai accarezzando davvero? Forse. Sai solo che socchiudi le labbra quando abbassi il volto più vicino al suo collo e inali quel profumo ormai familiare, come se ti mancasse il fiato e quello fosse aria. «Ho bisogno di sentirlo ancora.» Lo sussurri nell’incavo segreto della sua spalla e poi arrivi con la bocca al suo orecchio. «Di provarlo addosso. Ho bisogno di questo, Hannibal.» Una confessione strappata direttamente dal groviglio della tua anima.  
«Non sarà lo stesso.» C’è qualcosa nella sua voce. Emozione. È la tua vicinanza a causarla? Le tue intenzioni? Non puoi fare a meno di sorridere.  
«Come sarà dipende da noi.» Ti sposti per poter incontrare i suoi occhi, perché sei curioso di vederlo quello che stai provocando. _Sei pronto per questo, Will? Ne sei sicuro?_ _Sei sicuro di ciò che vuoi? Di ciò che stai chiedendo?_ Ti senti debole solo per lo sguardo che ricevi. I muscoli ti illudono di reggerti in piedi, ma li senti vibrare. Potresti inginocchiarti lì, senza alcuna dignità, se te lo chiedesse. Eppure riesci a fare un passo indietro. Quel tuo patetico tentativo di seduzione deve finire con te che torni in camera e lui che abbocca. _È questo che stai facendo?_ Non lo sai. Non lo sai più. Forse dovresti solo andartene, ignorare quel bisogno che ti sta annientando. Sarebbe più semplice? _Non puoi più. Non ora che sai. La conoscenza è la tua distruzione._  
Una stretta al fianco blocca il tuo movimento, i tuoi pensieri, le tue confuse intenzioni. Hannibal ti ha afferrato per la camicia e ti sta trattenendo.  
«Cosa succede quando un cacciatore e un pescatore sono entrambi anche prede?»  
Il tuo respiro si fa più rapido, prima di rispondere: «Nessuno dei due mangia?»  
«Oppure condividono loro stessi.» Ti tira a sé e questa volta i vostri corpi si scontrano, come le vostre labbra. Ma non è un bacio. Non ancora. È un infrangersi di respiri, un susseguirsi erratico di parole non pronunciate e di altre che attendono di trovare una forma diversa da quella brutale e schietta del desiderio.  
E i confini di questo desiderio sono ancora sfumati. Carne. Sangue. Violenza.  
 _Che cosa brami davvero?_ Il sesso non ha più una connotazione che riconosci, e non sai nemmeno se è quello che vuoi così tanto, quello che farete. Sai solo di volere lui, tutto ciò che è, tutto ciò che potete essere insieme.  
Il tuo corpo ti tradisce comunque, mentre Hannibal non smette di guardarti, la bocca a sfiorare la tua nella stessa preghiera silenziosa. _Stai pregando, Will?_ Per avere qualcosa che ancora non ti ha concesso. Per sentire implorare anche lui, perché ancora non ti basta l’ossessiva devozione con cui ti venera.  
Il tuo corpo ti tradisce, sotto a quegli occhi che ti spogliano, ti penetrano e si fanno strada dentro di te, dove solo Hannibal può arrivare. E ti chiedi ancora cosa potrebbero farti le sue mani, se solo i suoi occhi riescono a farti sentire così posseduto.  
«Vieni… andiamo di là.» È un sussurro, disegnato con uno sfioramento sulla bocca dell’uomo che ti sta davanti e che, in risposta, cerca però di allontanarti piano da sé.  
«Arrivo tra un attimo.»  
Scuoti la testa con un sorriso inquieto. Non vuoi. Dio, perdere quel contatto è la cosa peggiore che potrebbe succederti in questo momento. «Se faccio un passo indietro ora, non sono sicuro di riuscire a rifarne uno in avanti dopo.»  
«Lo farò io.»  
Deglutisci e indietreggi. Dargli il potere di decidere è una cosa così grave? Vuoi essere tu ad averlo. Vuoi sentirti potente, anche in quel grado di svantaggio in cui ti trovi sempre con lui. Prendi il bicchiere di vino e dopo un ultimo sguardo ti incammini verso la sua camera da letto.  
La sua.  
  


\+ CONTINUA +


	2. Seconda Parte

**\+ SECONDA PARTE +**

  
  
Il soffitto sopra di te sembra danzare al ritmo dei soli suoni che arrivano alle tue orecchie.  
Lo osservi, restando seduto contro i cuscini, con le ginocchia piegate e la testa appoggiata alla testiera di mogano del letto.  
Tieni il bicchiere ormai vuoto tra l’indice e il medio, abbandonato accanto a te. Percepisci la morbidezza della coperta di velluto sotto ai piedi nudi e li muovi piano per assaporarne la piacevole sensazione. Intanto ascolti i rumori che provengono dalla cucina: il tintinnare dei piatti, l’acqua che scorre, ante che si aprono e chiudono, qualcos’altro che non riesci a definire.  
Chiudi gli occhi e rivedi quello che Hannibal sta facendo, quel crimine contro il desiderio che sta passando impunito. Sorridi al pensiero di quanto alcune sue abitudini non siano cambiate, al fatto che non possa lasciare la tavola in disordine o sprecare del cibo.  
E senti un fremito lungo la schiena, perché una parte di te è consapevole che Hannibal sta sistemando ogni cosa proprio perché non ha intenzione di lasciare la camera da letto per molte ore.  
  
Avverti il suo arrivo prima ancora che compaia sulla soglia e allora rialzi le palpebre. Nel vederlo così, a sua volta scalzo, con le maniche della camicia arrotolate sugli avambracci e una bottiglia stretta nel pugno, corrucci la fronte. È una visione insolita, un riflesso dell’eleganza visto attraverso la lente della naturalezza. «Cos’è successo alle tue scarpe?»  
«Ho rovesciato il vino.»  
C’è una nota di mortificazione nella sua replica che ti strappa una risata. «Tu?»  
«Ero distratto. Cos’è successo alle tue?» Cerca di divagare e glielo concedi solo per quell’apprensione che gli addolcisce il viso.  
«Le ho tolte. Non credo mi serviranno… per un po’.» Sei sincero in quella risposta. Lasci intendere troppo e troppo in fretta, così ti rialzi e fai qualche passo verso di lui, il calice vuoto stretto in una mano e l’altra affondata nella tasca dei pantaloni.  
Hannibal si ferma, ti aspetta, ti osserva. Non provi nemmeno a immaginare cosa sta pensando, perché farlo significa perdere di vista ciò che c’è nella tua mente. E la rassicurante sicurezza che possa essere la stessa cosa. «Sei nervoso?»  
«Nervoso? No.» Scuoti la testa, sorridendo stranito. Dovresti esserlo?  
«Allora come ti senti?»  
«Vuoi davvero psicanalizzarmi adesso?» Ridi prima di schiariti la gola e fermarti davanti a lui. «A mio agio. Curioso. Eccitato.»  
Hannibal accenna un sorriso e fa per versarti altro vino ma glielo impedisci. Appoggi il calice sul ripiano della cassettiera dietro a lui e prendi direttamente la bottiglia dalla sua mano, per bere da quella. «Ho l’impressione che il tempo dei convenevoli sia terminato. Mi sbaglio?» Te lo chiede mentre ancora stai bevendo e tu continui apposta, ancora un altro po’.  
Vuoi farti guardare. Sai che ti desidera. Sai che questa tua apparente innocenza, che riveste la tua anima simile alla sua, lo distrugge. Lo consuma a ogni tuo gesto. _Ne stai approfittando, Will._ «Siamo entrambi dove vogliamo essere.» Lo sai. Lo speri.  
La sua mano torna al tuo viso, la carezza è lenta, delicata, scende sul tuo collo e si ferma col palmo all’altezza del cuore. «Non è accelerato,» commenta. Non sembra sorpreso.  
«No, non lo è. Per il momento.»  
È forse la conferma che stava aspettando. E ti senti ancora più potente, adesso.  
Le sue dita iniziano ad aprirti la camicia, bottone dopo bottone, un susseguirsi lento e inarrestabile. Rimani immobile, le braccia abbandonate sui fianchi, come se gli stessi dando il permesso di fare ogni cosa.  
La bottiglia ancora stretta nel pugno diventa pesante. Un peso che vuoi lasciare andare. Allenti la presa senza quasi accorgertene, il collo ti scivola tra le dita, ma la mano di Hannibal è già lì, sopra la tua, a raccogliere quel peso e allontanarlo da te.  
La stoffa viene tirata fuori dalla cintura e ti aspetti il suo tocco. Che te la strappi via e la getti lontano, insieme a quell’ultimo confine che non avete ancora superato insieme.  
Ma Hannibal continua a guardarti, a venerarti con lo sguardo, a percorrerti con gli occhi, pur senza allontanarli dai tuoi. Li senti comunque sul corpo, sotto la pelle, così in profondità da creare dei solchi nella carne. Ed è inspiegabile come ci riesca senza nemmeno sfiorarti.  
Indietreggi e vai al letto. Lanci un’occhiata alle lenzuola spiegazzate su cui ti sei seduto e poi torni a fissare lui. Un invito silenzioso. Non è altro che quello. E lui lo accetta.  
Hannibal ti raggiunge, ti guarda ancora, e infine si siede sul materasso. Piano, con una calma controllata che ti fa tremare le gambe.  
Ora sei tu che porti le mani su di lui. Gli slacci il gilet e sorridi quando passi ai bottoni della camicia. «Perché ti metti ancora addosso tutti questi vestiti?»  
«Guardarti mentre cerchi di togliermeli suppongo sia una ragione sufficiente.»  
Sei compiaciuto. Intrigato da quella sua apparente sottomissione, anche quando apri la camicia sul suo petto e torni al nodo della cravatta. Hannibal alza il mento per darti spazio e sai che ti sta di nuovo guardando, sta imprimendo nella mente ogni tua espressione, ogni sfumatura del tuo viso che nemmeno sai di avere alla vista di ciò che hai davanti.  
Rialzi la striscia di stoffa da sotto il colletto, ma non la sfili.  
Una scintilla nella tua mente. L’angolo delle sue labbra che si incurva appena. Lui lo sa già. Lo sa prima di te, te lo legge negli occhi, te lo strappa da dentro quando ancora è solo un sospiro nel turbine dei tuoi pensieri.  
Prendi i due lati della cravatta, li arrotoli attorno alle dita, li incroci davanti alla sua gola, e li tiri.  
Piano, all’inizio, quando ancora credi di avere il pieno controllo di ciò che stai facendo.  
Hannibal ti guarda, impassibile, come se non fosse suo il fiato che ti stai prendendo. Ti guarda e senti una scossa attraversarti quando non cerca di liberarsi, ma al contrario si lascia cadere indietro, con la schiena sul materasso. E tu puoi solo seguirlo e salirgli sopra, per mantenere ancora quella presa. I tuoi pugni affondano nella coperta morbida, sopra le sue spalle, e lo stesso fanno le ginocchia, una tra le sue cosce e l’altra a sostenere il tuo peso.  
Ti guarda e lo vedi deglutire, vedi la sua resistenza iniziare a traballare, ma continua a lasciartelo fare. Potresti tirare di più. Potresti privarlo del tutto del respiro. Potresti ucciderlo e forse ti lascerebbe fare anche quello. Le uniche mani ad averne il permesso sono le tue.  
Se solo volessi davvero. _Vuoi farlo ancora, Will?_ No. Lo grideresti, perché il pensiero di separarti sul serio da lui è tanto eccitante quanto agghiacciante. E Hannibal lo sa fin troppo bene, visto che per lui è lo stesso.  
Ti sfida con quegli occhi che violano ogni tua intimità. Ti sfida a stringere di più, ti sfida a osare, ti sfida a ferirlo e a ferire te stesso nel mentre. Con lo sguardo e con una carezza che percorre il tuo braccio teso, fino alla spalla.  
E quando lo fai, nell’istante stesso in cui dai uno strattone più forte alla cravatta, una mano si posa sulla tua gola. Le dita premono ai lati del collo, il palmo ti blocca la saliva, l’aria, la coscienza, la decenza. Ti senti un po’ morire e un po’ rinascere. Percepisci il battito del tuo cuore aumentare, dentro di te e fuori, contro il suo palmo, come se fosse anche tua la mano che ti sta stringendo.  
Non è paura. È consapevolezza. Sei consapevole che l’eccitazione che senti crescere è provocata dalla vita che potresti togliere e da quella che potresti perdere.  
Apri la bocca per cercare di respirare, di parlare, forse. _Cosa vuoi dire, Will?_ Niente. Non puoi dire niente che non sia già scritto nei tuoi occhi. Niente che lui già non veda, che già non sappia.  
Ti tira verso di sé, con quella presa ferrea alla gola. Finisci a un soffio dalle sue labbra socchiuse e in cerca della stessa aria che anche tu stai bramando. Non c’è più niente che vi divide, se non le vostre stesse intenzioni.  
E mentre tu forzi la sua stretta per annullare quell’ultima distanza, senti lui fare lo stesso.  
Hannibal rialza la testa e sfida quel cappio che gli hai legato al collo per arrivare a te.  
L’istante in cui percepisci di nuovo la sua bocca contro la tua è beatitudine e agonia.  
I respiri trattenuti, al posto di quelli affannosi per la lotta.  
Il gusto del vino, al posto di quello del sangue. Il tuo sangue, quello di Dolarhyde, mischiati sulle vostre labbra in un connubio estatico, esaltato dal sapore delle vostre bocche che si sono conosciute per la prima volta, al di là di ogni parola pronunciata fino a quel momento.  
Cerchi ancora quella sensazione frastornante ed esaltante, intensificata dal dolore che si espande in tutto il tuo corpo, insieme all’eccitazione.  
La cerchi a tal punto da allentare la presa sulla cravatta e posare entrambe le mani sul suo volto, spingendolo sul materasso.  
La cerchi anche quando Hannibal stesso ti libera il collo per arrivare con le dita ad afferrarti i capelli e ti trascina più in basso, più a fondo nella sua bocca, più dentro di lui.  
Tutto sbiadisce ancora: i confini della tua fine e del suo inizio, della sua lingua che ti cerca e della tua che risponde, del sapore del sangue che ha marchiato quel primo bacio e del sangue che adesso stai assaporando per la violenza con cui vi state dando questo.  
Diventa più feroce, più istintivo, mentre respiri da lui, e lui da te, senti i denti dietro le labbra premute, li senti graffiarle, ferirle, e al tempo stesso senti il bisogno irrefrenabile di averne ancora e ancora.  
 _Fermati, Will._ Non ci riesci. Non vuoi. Anche la stretta tra i tuoi capelli che si fa più forte non ti trattiene dal continuare a cercare con la lingua quella di Hannibal, il suo sapore, il vostro.  
Solo la fermezza delle dita che scendono a bloccarti il mento e ti costringono a rialzarlo ti fa desistere… e sorridere. Gli sorridi, guardandolo dall’alto, da sotto le palpebre semi chiuse, in quella posizione in cui ti sta tenendo, con la testa reclinata all’indietro. Sei una visione devastante, per lui. Lo sai quando lo vedi deglutire a vuoto. Lo sai quando il suo respiro non smette di essere ansimante. Lo sai quando senti le labbra bagnate e una goccia di sangue scivolarti lenta sul mento.  
«È mio o tuo?» chiedi in un sussurro.  
«Di entrambi.»  
La cattura col pollice perché non vada sprecata, la riporta alla tua bocca e non puoi trattenerti dal lambirgli il dito con la punta della lingua, e poi guardarlo con la maschera della tentazione.  
Allunghi il braccio a tua volta, e posi la mano sopra al suo cuore. Il battito feroce e potente ti rimbomba nelle vene, nella ferita pulsante sulle labbra, come se risuonasse anche dentro di te.  
«Il tuo è accelerato, invece. Non controlli respiro né sangue, Hannibal.»  
«Non ho intenzione di ucciderti, in questo momento.»  
«Che intenzioni hai allora?»  
Silenzio. Hannibal si rialza con la schiena per togliersi la camicia e tu sfili la tua, con un movimento più goffo di quello che hai previsto, per poi scendere con le mani ad aprirti i pantaloni. Impulsivo, naturale, ti viene da farlo senza nemmeno pensare, e vedi Hannibal abbassare lo sguardo sul tuo gesto. Ti ferma le mani, te le allontana, ed è mentre le sostituisce con le sue che mormora la risposta alla tua domanda: «Amore.»  
«L'amore è un'intenzione?»  
«Le intenzioni sono motivate dai sentimenti.»  
Sorridi d'istinto, mettendoti in piedi per permettergli di terminare ciò che ha iniziato. Hannibal fa scorrere i pantaloni lungo le tue cosce fino al pavimento e continua a guardare il tuo viso, fino a quando china il proprio contro il tuo stomaco. Senti il suo fiato lungo la cicatrice, la percorre da un un'estremità all'altra in un bacio impalpabile. Alzi lo sguardo al soffitto con un sospiro, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi. Il suo respiro è più veloce. Lo eccitano davvero quei marchi che ti ha lasciato, quelle crepe riempite d’oro che ormai sono parte di te, come lo è lui.  
 _Che effetto hanno su di te, Will? Che effetto ho su di te?_ Porti una mano sul rigonfiamento dei boxer, come se riuscissi a nasconderlo, come se allontanare quel poco che ti è possibile il tuo sesso dal suo volto possa, in qualche modo, rendere meno palese che ti stai eccitando anche tu.  
«Che razza di amore è questo? Ci lega, ci allontana, ci consuma, ci distrugge, reclama le nostre vite. Non sono sicuro che si possa chiamare così.»  
«Quindi siamo ancora al punto in cui distruttivo è uguale a cattivo?» Le sue parole calde, soffiate contro la pelle sensibile non sono d'aiuto, e d'istinto ti trovi a dare una stretta all'erezione che si sta indurendo.  
«Potrà mai essere una cosa buona?» lo chiedi davvero con sincerità, con speranza. Se solo l'essere consumato, devastato, legato a tal punto a lui da non riconoscerti se non attraverso i suoi occhi fosse qualcosa di cui ancora hai paura.  
«Può esserlo.» Hannibal ti guarda dal basso e scorgi una languida luce nei suoi occhi. Qualcosa che va al di là dell’eccitazione, della promessa del sesso che sta iniziando a impregnare ogni gesto, del sapore di una vicinanza fisica che nessuno dei due, forse, pensava davvero di raggiungere. «Sei mai stato innamorato, Will?» Te lo chiede come se non sapesse, se avesse volutamente rimosso gli anni della vostra vita che avete trascorso divisi. Divisi dal tuo rifiuto e dalla sua ammissione. Te lo chiede conoscendo già la risposta. Quella sfumatura che va dal voler credere di aver preso la decisione più giusta, alla consapevolezza di voler far funzionare qualcosa solo per il bisogno di negarsene un’altra.  
Hannibal sposta l’elastico dei boxer e te li abbassa piano. Trattieni il respiro prima di riuscire a rispondere, e anche quando lo fai le parole escono in un lieve gemito: «Mi sono affezionato all'idea dell'amore.» Si alza in piedi davanti a te e ti guarda negli occhi. «Tu lo sei mai stato?» Senti la stoffa sulle gambe che scivola a terra e non controlli lo sguardo che si abbassa d'impulso sul tuo corpo, prima di rialzarsi ancora sul suo viso. Come se così, travolto dai suoi occhi, ti sentissi meno nudo, meno esposto a lui, meno fragile al pensiero di essere sul punto di spezzarti del tutto. Dimentichi la tua stessa domanda e te ne sfugge subito un’altra: «Sei stato con altri uomini?»  
Hannibal non ti risponde a parole, continua a guardarti, ma le sue labbra si incurvano in un sorrisino inequivocabile. «Li hai mangiati?»  
 _Sì._ La risposta è sì, a ogni domanda.  
Inizi a percepire il calore del suo corpo a sfiorare il tuo e stai per abbassare le palpebre, sopraffatto dalla sensazione, quando lo vedi chinarsi per raccogliere gli abiti e lasciarli cadere sulla sedia di fianco al comodino. E infine lo senti di nuovo accanto a te, si allunga per discostare le lenzuola. Non sai se tutta quella situazione sia paradossale, divertente o incredibilmente erotica.  
È strano essere ancora lì, a guardarsi, a parlarsi, con la consapevolezza di stare per finire nello stesso letto. Vi state prendendo tempo. Il vostro. Al di là di ogni concezione che viene normalmente associata a un rapporto fisico. Le costanti, le convenzioni, le idealizzazioni del sesso sembrano non avere spazio in questa vostra immagine di voi.  
Ma la tua mente non riesce ancora a spegnersi, ad abbandonare la decifrazione dei tuoi pensieri e l’inseguimento dei suoi. «Il cuore che mi hai lasciato... quell'uomo... era uno di loro?»  
«Lo sai già.» Hannibal te lo mormora all’orecchio e giri il volto verso di lui.  
«Jack mi ha mostrato le sue foto, quando è stato identificato. Mi somigliava.»  
Sembra compiaciuto dalla tua considerazione. Ti lascia scorgere l’orgoglio dietro il suo sorriso, prima di lasciarti lì e allontanarsi da te per andare all’armadio. Corrucci la fronte, un velo di confusione ti fa abbassare lo sguardo sul letto e l’unica cosa che puoi fare è salirci, scivolare sotto le lenzuola e appoggiarti ancora ai cuscini. L’hai fatto per sentirti protetto? Perché quella stoffa può ancora creare una barriera, uno scudo dietro a cui ripararti. _O l’hai fatto perché è quello che ti ho indicato di fare io?_  
«La bellezza può essere una condanna crudele,» commenta, dandoti le spalle. «Nel suo caso, scoprire la mia falsa identità è stato più incriminante del suo aspetto. Ma era solo questione di tempo.»  
Lo osservi, mentre apre le due ante superiori in vetro e indugia qualche minuto sul piccolo stereo che custodiscono. Dopo aver deglutito ti trovi a mormorare ancora: «Non mi chiedi se ho avuto esperienze con altri uomini?» È così importante? Vuoi che sia chiaro? Vuoi mettere le mani avanti? _O vuoi solo avere di nuovo la mia attenzione su di te, Will?_  
«Non ne ho bisogno.»  
Appena richiude le ante, il suono lento e maestoso di un pianoforte inizia a diffondersi nella camera. Non troppo alto da creare disturbo alle parole che ancora dovranno essere pronunciate. Perché lui lo sa. Sa che non smetterete di parlarvi e di ascoltarvi. E tu accenni una lieve risata, pieghi le ginocchia verso di te, sotto il lenzuolo, e ci appoggi sopra le braccia. «Sono così prevedibile? O mi conosci davvero così bene?»  
«Puoi essere tutto ciò che vuoi in questa vita. Ma non sarai mai prevedibile.» Hannibal torna piano verso il letto, e nel mentre si slaccia i pantaloni. Spinge la stoffa a cadere sul pavimento e con un passo l’abbandona, restando nudo davanti ai tuoi occhi. Provi una sorta di incomprensibile pudore alla vista del suo corpo nudo. Sei assalito dalla strana e eccitante sensazione che si prova nel vedere qualcosa di proibito; quell’occhiata furtiva dietro alle tende, che non si può controllare. Rialzi subito gli occhi nei suoi e solo allora, come se lui aspettasse proprio quello, aggiunge: «Non ho bisogno di chiedertelo, perché anche se ci fossero stati, questa notte scriviamo la nostra melodia. Tu ed io. Nessun altro.»  
Socchiudi la bocca e le note al pianoforte ballano nel silenzio, arrivandoti alla mente. Indichi lo stereo e poi ti passi la mano tra i capelli, sorridendo. «Sei tu. La musica. L’hai composta tu. È bella.»  
«Siamo noi.» Hannibal sale sul materasso e si avvicina a te con uno sguardo predatorio, bagnato però da una punta di dolcezza che ti fa sorridere ancora. Abbassi un po’ le ginocchia per fargli spazio. Sopra di te? Tra le tue gambe? Non lo sai nemmeno tu.  
«Hai fantasticato di venire a letto a letto con me… e di ascoltare questa musica?»  
«Alcuni pensieri sfuggono a qualsiasi razionale controllo.»  
«Di’ di sì, allora.»  
«Sì.»  
Annuisci alla sua risposta. Lo immaginavi, lo sapevi. _Come ti fa sentire, Will? Hai finto di non vederlo, di non sentirlo, ma lo sapevi. Una parte di te lo sapeva. Quella che ti volevi negare._ Hannibal si abbassa su di te per un altro bacio e tu lo fissi dal basso. Non sai quanto sei affascinate ai suoi occhi, quanto lo provochi l’idea di averti nudo sotto di lui, con solo un lenzuolo a dividervi. _Lo sai, invece. Sai anche questo. Sai come giocare sporco per ottenere ciò che vuoi._  
«Dimmi come lo facevi.» Avverti il suo respiro sul viso, ma prima di lasciare che le sue labbra ritrovino le tue, scivoli in basso e ti lasci ricadere indietro con la testa sui cuscini. E lui ti segue, come se il tuo corpo fosse un magnete, e il suo attratto a tal punto da essere impossibilitato a restarne separato.  
Si abbassa su di te e inizi a sentire il suo peso, le gambe incrociate alle tue, sopra le coperte, che te le bloccano. Socchiudi gli occhi appena i suoi fianchi entrano in contatto coi tuoi. La pressione del bacino, della sua erezione contro la tua, un solo movimento accennato che basta a strapparti un sospiro. Lo incolpi con lo sguardo per averti dato quel fremito di piacere improvviso. «Dimmi come lo facevamo.» Il suo respiro diventa più veloce contro il tuo collo, la bocca ti sfiora quando le parole iniziano a prendere forma.  
«Lentamente. Non avevamo fretta. Un adagio di movimenti e sensazioni.»  
«Come la tua musica.» Sorridi e fai scorrere distrattamente le dita lungo le braccia che ancora tiene in tensione. «Ho sempre pensato a me stesso più come a una di quelle canzoni grunge. Sgangherata, caotica e decadente.»  
Senti lo sbuffo di una risata contro l’orecchio. «Alcune varianti possono essere contemplate.»  
«È la tua fantasia. Ti è concesso.» Abbassi le palpebre e le tue dita si stringono un po’ di più sulle sue spalle, perché nemmeno parlare, adesso, riesce a distoglierti dal corpo sopra al tuo. Dalle promesse che il suo calore ti sta già trasmettendo. Dall’allusivo ondeggiare dei suoi fianchi che ti rimanda alla mente immagini dell’ovvia e inevitabile conclusione delle vostre azioni. «Mi penetravi?» Senti all’orecchio il suo respiro che si spezza, poi il viso a sfiorare il tuo. Te lo spinge piano, in un monito a non chiedere altro. Ma il suo bacino continua a premere sul tuo, a imprigionarti in un delizioso movimento appena accennato che inizia a torturarti. Muovi il naso contro il suo, lo esorti a rialzare il volto e lo fissi, per quanto riesci da quella vicinanza. «Io penetravo te?» I capelli gli sono scivolati sulla fronte e i suoi occhi ti attraversano, ti immobilizzano e ti consumano.  
«Le fantasie non sono il risultato di decisioni ponderate.» Il tono della sua voce è più basso, profondo, scaldato dai tuoi riferimenti espliciti.  
«Devi solo dire sì.» Sottolinei ogni parola, in un mormorio divertito, e lo vedi sorridere.  
«Sì.»  
«Quale delle due cose?»  
«Entrambe.»  
A fatica provi a fermare quelle immagini che hanno già iniziato a turbinare nella tua mente. Immagini di voi, dei vostri incontri che raggiungono quel livello di unione fisica. _Ne hai paura, Will? Ti mette a disagio? Ti eccita sapere anche questo?_ Una lieve risata ti scivola dalle labbra socchiuse. «Forse non riesco a vederci che diventiamo così intimi anche in questo.»  
«Hai mai immaginato qualcosa di simile?»  
«Con te?» Fai una pausa che dà a lui ogni risposta prima ancora che tu possa trovare le parole per farlo. _Non mentire, Will._ «Qualcosa di simile. La mia immaginazione è alquanto… contorta.»  
«Parlamene.»  
«Non dovremmo… smettere di parlare, piuttosto?»  
«Hai iniziato tu.»  
Ti sorride con quella punta di ironia che gli strappa dall’espressione qualsiasi severità, e ti viene istintivo far scorrere piano le mani sulla sua schiena, fino a incontrare l’increspatura sulla sua pelle del marchio che gli è stato impresso a fuoco.  
Scorgi il velo di tensione che gli cala sul viso. Un tremore appena percepibile, la saliva che gli scende in gola.  
Lo vedi in uno dei recinti, nella fattoria dei Verger. Il ferro rovente che si imprime nella carne, l’odore di bruciato, e il corpo di Hannibal che non si piega a niente, che non concede nessuna soddisfazione al suo aguzzino. «Hai provato dolore,» sussurri, mentre con le dita disegni quel cerchio. «Non glielo hai mostrato.»  
Hannibal ti osserva in silenzio, incuriosito dalla tua attenzione per quel dettaglio. «Trovi insolito che io provi dolore?»  
«O che tu possa davvero sanguinare,» aggiungi, prima di piegare il ginocchio contro il suo fianco. Non sai perché, lo fai e basta. Istintivo. Provocatorio. «Se non l’avessi visto coi miei occhi.»  
«Ti ha eccitato guardarmi quando stava succedendo?»  
Ora sei tu a deglutire, a tentare di controllare il respiro. «Ho provato piacere. Vederti vulnerabile, in difficoltà, anche solo per un momento, per mano di qualcuno.» Non gli nascondi l’accenno di un sorriso. «Avrei voluto farlo io.»  
Senti le dita di Hannibal che scivolano sulla tua coscia, si stringono lì, a metà tra la tua carne e il lembo del lenzuolo che è scivolato via quando hai alzato la gamba. Basta quel solo tocco per scatenarti dentro qualcosa di indefinito. _Quel tocco, o il pensiero di avermi ai tuoi piedi, con la mia vita che scorre tra le tue mani?_  
Usi la posizione a tuo vantaggio e lo ribalti sul letto, per metterti sopra di lui e abbassarti a baciarlo. La pressione della sua bocca ti brucia le labbra, il piccolo taglio ti provoca un leggero fastidio, ma non puoi smettere di affondare in lui, di succhiargli la lingua, mentre nel tuo corpo aumenta la consapevolezza di volerlo. Un istinto primordiale che si risveglia, al di là di ogni insicurezza. Spingi i fianchi contro i suoi, soffochi un gemito nella sua bocca, e le mani che finora non avevano osato troppo su di te, sembrano prendere vita. Ti accarezzano, tastano la tua schiena fino alle spalle e vieni imprigionato tra le sue braccia. Cerchi di divincolarti quasi subito. Vuoi testare la sua presa, la sua volontà, per sentirti in trappola e per batterti in cerca della libertà.  
Quando Hannibal ti lascia andare, ti rialzi sulle ginocchia e lo fissi come a volerlo rimproverare e, al tempo stesso, attirare ancora a te. E lui esegue la tua richiesta silenziosa. Si mette seduto e muove il viso contro il tuo collo, inizia a baciartelo piano, uno sfioramento che scende lungo la clavicola e arriva al segno del proiettile che lui stesso ti ha tolto. E qui le sue labbra diventano ingorde, smaniose di avere di più. Premono, succhiano e i denti lo rasentano nell’allusione di un morso.  
Gli accarezzi la nuca, le dita scivolano tra i suoi capelli, li tirano appena, mentre tu chiudi gli occhi con un lungo sospiro. _Vuoi fermarmi, Will? Vuoi che continui? Vuoi averne di più?_ Non sai di preciso la risposta. La tua mente non la sa, perlomeno, ma il tuo corpo viene scosso dal contraccolpo di un movimento che ti scaraventa il cuore in gola e ti rende preda dei più meri impulsi umani.  
Hannibal ti rovescia sul materasso, con più violenza di quella che ha ricevuto da te poco prima, e si blocca sopra di te, le labbra socchiuse, il profilo dei denti che si intravvede tra di esse per ricordarti cosa potrebbe farti, cosa _vorrebbe_ farti.  
Il suo corpo ti sta lasciando ancora un po’ di tregua ed è in quel minimo spazio che vi divide che fai scivolare le mani per discostare il lenzuolo, rimasto tra di voi. La sensazione della sua pelle, che adesso si scontra interamente con la tua, ti trasmette degli impulsi erratici al cervello e al basso ventre. Il petto ruvido che scivola sul tuo, l’addome premuto durante i respiri profondi, e la carne dura che incontra infine la tua nell’intima consapevolezza di aver abbassato ogni barriera davanti a lui. Ti senti esposto a quel solo tocco, alla pressione quasi dolorosa in cui siete intrappolati, ma sai anche che quella reazione sei tu a provocarla.  
Sei tu che lo rendi fragile a tal punto. Tu che mini ogni sua integrità, ogni suo controllo, e ogni sua capacità di determinare cosa è meglio per se stesso. Ha accettato la prigionia per te. Ha rischiato di morire per te. Ti ha distrutto la vita e poi ha distrutto la propria per riaverti.  
E mentre lo guardi, mentre percepisci la sua resa incondizionata a te, ti rendi conto che fottervi a vicenda la mente non poteva portare da nessuna altra parte se non dove siete adesso.  
«Mostramelo,» ti mormora, lambendo in un bacio il profilo della tua mandibola. «Quel _qualcosa di simile_ che hai immaginato con me.» Poi torna a fissarti, a spingere quello sguardo così dentro di te da farti male, più di quanto qualunque corpo potrebbe mai fare.  
Non aspetta una tua reazione perché in qualche modo lui sa già anche questo. Ti bacia il collo, la gola e scorre lungo di te, disegnando un percorso umido con la punta della lingua. Ti segna come fa la lama affilata di un bisturi, sezionandoti esattamente a metà fino all’ombelico, e tu riesci solo a guardare il soffitto, mentre le sensazioni ti attraversano sottopelle e si ramificano in ogni angolo di te, mischiandosi col sangue.  
«Will?» È una richiesta di approvazione, questa volta, e le tue mani decidono di agire da sole.  
Gli carezzi la nuca e un attimo dopo lo stai già spingendo verso il tuo sesso.  
Spalanchi gli occhi appena le labbra di Hannibal lo catturano e quella sorta di fantasia, da cui sei ancora avvolto, esplode, come una bolla di sapone, scagliandoti lì, nella realtà in cui stai iniziando ad ansimare per l’eccitazione.  
Provi a non pensare a lui, a di chi è la bocca che ti ha circondato e che si sta muovendo a un ritmo lento e insistente su di te, ma fallisci miseramente. _Perché vuoi farlo, Will. Vuoi pensarci. Mi vuoi esattamente dove sono._ _Ti eccita così tanto perché sono io._ Che senso ha mentire ancora a se stessi? Che senso ha combattere qualcosa di inevitabile? Ti senti così duro contro la sua lingua, così disperato per quel bisogno, che ha fatto breccia nell’oscurità che hai dentro per uscire alla luce. Tutto quello che è successo tra voi sembra svanire. La devastazione, le menzogne, i tradimenti. Vuoi solo venirgli in bocca, spingerti nella sua gola e far sì che ti senta così a fondo da spasimare ancora per la fame di te. Un po’ ti spaventa e un po’ ti fa impazzire.  
Non riesci a tenere alzate le palpebre quando senti l’orgasmo arrivare sempre più vicino. Cerchi con una mano di aggrapparti a qualcosa, alla testiera del letto, alle lenzuola, al cuscino sotto la tua testa. Afferri quest’ultimo e con l’altra mano stringi i capelli di Hannibal, le dita si aprono e si chiudono al ritmo pulsante del tuo cuore. Vorresti guardarla e guardare lui, ma non puoi ancora farlo. Rimani a godere nel buio, interrotto dai flash di quelle fantasie perverse che ti eri negato di assecondare, ed è da quelle fantasie che vieni tradito.  
«Mordimi…» È solo un bisbiglio, mischiato agli ansimi pesanti. Non sai nemmeno di averlo pronunciato sul serio, ma lui ti ha sentito comunque. La sua bocca lascia la tua erezione bagnata alla tortura dell’aria, resta solo una mano ad accarezzarti, ma subito le labbra passano sul tuo inguine e all’interno della coscia. Senti succhiare, senti il calore aumentare e poi i denti premere nella carne.  
Resti senza fiato, la testa piegata all’indietro, il corpo teso e i muscoli tremanti, e godi di quel dolore pungente che rende l’arrivo dell’orgasmo imminente ancor più violento.  
La bocca torna sul tuo sesso, senza pietà, ti succhia più di quanto puoi dare, adesso. La mano di Hannibal si posa dove ti ha marchiato di nuovo, il palmo preme sull’impronta, le dita stringono.  
E quando vieni ti sembra di gridare. Un grido animalesco che ti esce dal profondo e rimbomba nella stanza, oltre il suono del pianoforte, in una nuova melodia. Come se non avessi mai provato davvero piacere fino ad ora, come se ti fossi liberato, per la prima volta, di tutto ciò che sei sempre stato.  
Gemi ancora nel sentire la lingua che continua a lambirti piano, e appena ricominci a percepire le dita intorpidite, che avevi stretto al cuscino, ti passi la mano sul viso per asciugare dalle guance il sudore e, forse, qualche lacrima che ti è sfuggita.  
Sorridi, guardando ancora il soffitto, cullato dalla silenziosa quiete dell’estasi.  
«Hannibal…» lo richiami, perché ancora il suo volto è tra le tue cosce, le labbra a sfiorarti il segno che ti ha lasciato, dal quale senti provenire un dolore intermittente. Pronunciare il suo nome dopo l’orgasmo ti provoca una strana sensazione di onnipotenza, che va a instillarsi tra il vostro passato e il nuovo futuro.  
Hannibal torna sopra di te e si appoggia a un gomito per sostenersi. Ha le labbra bagnate di te e il suo respiro affannoso ti carezza il viso.  
Per un istante, la voglia di baciarlo, di assaggiarti nella sua bocca come lui ha assaggiato te, ti fa perdere di vista ogni altra cosa. D’istinto, però, abbassi lo sguardo tra di voi e vedi l’altra mano che tiene stretta su di sé, le dita premute nel punto che gli permette di controllare la necessità di lasciarsi andare.  
Torni ad affondare nei suoi occhi e intravvedi l’impulso, il desiderio, la lussuria che sta cercando di dominare. E un moto di soddisfazione ti fa riaffiorare un sorrisino sulle labbra. È così a causa tua. Solo perché gli hai permesso di toccarti, di succhiarti, di sentirti, di bere da te. Lo stai distruggendo solo godendo di ciò che lui può farti. _Ti diverte, Will? Ti senti ancora più potente, adesso?_ Sì, e ne vuoi ancora. Vuoi farlo crollare, consumarlo, renderlo dipendente da te a tal punto da poterlo usare quando e come più ti aggrada. Vuoi la sua resa, tanto quanto adesso vuoi il suo piacere. Fai scorrere la mano tra i vostri corpi e gli sfiori la sua in un invito a spostarla.  
«Will…»  
«Va bene così,» gli sussurri sulle labbra, e intanto imprimi col palmo un movimento provocatorio sulla punta umida del suo sesso. «Lo faccio io.» Non fai in tempo a riflettere sul fatto che non hai mai toccato un altro uomo in questo modo, e che tutte le volte che ti sei masturbato negli ultimi anni è stato proprio per cercare di toglierti dalla testa Hannibal.  
Appena lui ti permette di stringere le dita sulla sua erezione, tutto svanisce e resta solo il bisogno di vederlo cedere e perdersi, di portarlo al tuo livello, in quell’intreccio di pulsioni passionali in cui vi siete mescolati.  
E vuoi che ti guardi. Vuoi i suoi occhi nei tuoi, mentre la tua mano diventa la colpevole del suo piacere e la liberazione dei suoi sensi. Vuoi vedere l’orgasmo che cresce dentro di lui, che lo pervade, che lo annienta e fa precipitare ogni costrutto dei suoi pensieri. Vuoi essere tu a fottergli ancora la mente, in questo momento, e vuoi farlo prendendoti da lui tutto ciò che può darti.  
Hannibal ti asseconda. A ogni movenza rapida del tuo pugno, a ogni pressione delle tue dita che si inumidiscono sempre di più di lui, ti lascia guardare dritto dentro di sé, dove nessuno è mai davvero arrivato.  
Senti la sua mano, ora libera, salire e aprirsi alla base del tuo collo. Si ferma lì, in una presa dominante ma immobile. Pollice e indice ti circondano la gola, assistono al fluire rapido e scostante della saliva quando deglutisci. È solo per ricordarti che è lui ad avere davvero potere, anche in quel momento. O forse, solo per sentire il ritmo del tuo respiro, che non può ancora tornare alla normalità, e la tua eccitazione che accresce soltanto il suo piacere. _Ti piace toccarmi, Will. Più di quello che hai immaginato. Più di qualsiasi fantasia._  
Lo vedi in lui qualche istante prima che lo sperma ti bagni l’addome. Violento e incontrollabile.  
Appena raggiunge l’orgasmo, le sue palpebre si abbassano appena, accettano la sconfitta e ti proclamano vittorioso.  
Stai respirando veloce quanto lui. Te ne accorgi quando Hannibal si accascia sopra il tuo corpo, premendo sul tuo petto col proprio, e nasconde il volto contro l’incavo del tuo collo.  
Ti soffermi a fissare il soffitto, mentre il suo calore ti avvolge con una intensità imprevista. Lasci che le sue braccia scivolino tra la tua schiena e il materasso e ti concedi al suo abbraccio.  
Ti senti sopraffatto, travolto, disorientato, eppure stabile, in questa inedita immagine di voi.  
Ti senti te stesso.  
E ti senti bene.

**\+ CONTINUA +**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Ho preso come canon il fatto che si siano baciati prima di buttarsi dalla scogliera. Perché l’hanno girato, Mads e Hugh si sono impegnati tanto :3 e quindi merita di esserci, anche se non ce l’hanno fatto vedere, tecnicamente.  
> Ok, e quindi… dovrebbe esserci anche la terza parte, ecco. Ci vorrà un po’ di più perché la sto ancora scrivendo e sarà un tantino più esplicita. Non credo dispiaccia a nessuno, però. ^O^  
> Grazie infinite a voi che state leggendo!


	3. Terza Parte

Non è un sogno, né un incubo. Non ti costringi a svegliarti per sfuggire da qualcosa che non vuoi accettare, e nemmeno avverti il bisogno di farlo perché ti rimproveri di goderne.  
I tuoi sensi stanno solo tornando alla realtà perché, in qualche modo, sentono _lui_.  
Senti la sua presenza accanto a te, nel letto. Senti il peso sul materasso e il calore del suo corpo. Senti il suo sguardo su di te, che arriva così in profondità, come sempre, da ghermirti e attirarti. Ti strappa via da qualsiasi regno onirico e ti riporta a sé, senza chiedere, senza darti scelta.  
Gli occhi di Hannibal ti stanno già toccando, quando anche la sua mano inizia a sfiorarti il lato del viso in una carezza che ha qualcosa di familiare e qualcosa di insolito. È una sensazione a cui potresti abituarti fin troppo facilmente. Una sensazione che potresti iniziare a desiderare.  
«Hannibal,» sospiri piano, prima di inumidirti le labbra. La tua mente ricomincia a mandarti segnali di ritorno dall’eco delle memorie di quanto è accaduto qualche ora fa, ma nel confuso entusiasmo si fa strada il sibilo del pericolo. Apri gli occhi e ti trovi a guardare lui, sorpreso e impensierito. «Cos’è successo?»  
_Niente, Will. Volevo solo toccarti. Volevo riaverti. È una colpa?_ Lo vedi accennare un sorriso e scuotere leggermente la testa per tranquillizzarti. Il velo di angoscia che ti ha avvolto al pensiero di essere stati trovati e di dover fuggire si scioglie all’istante. Sul tuo viso restano solo i tratti sfumati del sonno a cui sei stato rubato. Ti giri sulla schiena e ti stiracchi, mugugnando tra te, sovrappensiero: «Ho sete.» Ti rialzi un poco per cercare qualcosa da bere sul comodino dal tuo lato, e poi ti lasci ricadere nel letto con un lamento sconsolato.  
Avete lasciato tutto vicino alla porta e il tuo corpo non ha la minima intenzione di arrivarci, visto che ciò significherebbe perdere i piacevoli strascichi del riposo che ti stavi concedendo.  
Non fai in tempo a protestare, però, che Hannibal sta già scivolando fuori dal letto. E nemmeno fai in tempo a mettere a fuoco l’immagine del suo corpo nudo, quando ti dà le spalle, perché subito prende uno degli asciugamani, piegati ordinatamente accanto alla finestra, e se lo lega in vita.  
_Volevi guardarmi?_ Ci hai pensato, o meglio, ti è venuto così naturale farlo da provare una scarica di eccitazione tra le cosce.  
Hannibal prende il tuo bicchiere e la bottiglia, dimenticati sul ripiano, e torna da te. Versa del vino nel calice e poi, sorridendoti, ti passa però la bottiglia.  
«Grazie,» mormori con una risatina, mentre ti rialzi un po’ con la schiena contro i cuscini. Bevi qualche sorso e distrattamente muovi il bordo del collo della bottiglia sulle labbra, quando la riabbassi. Ti accorgi che Hannibal ti sta fissando dall’alto, mentre sorseggia il proprio vino.  
Non sai se esiste un tacito accordo di non parlare di quanto è accaduto, o se semplicemente state entrambi evitando di fare accenni a quell’argomento, sebbene tutto di voi, dell’aria che state respirando, della visione che entrambi avete davanti, parla del momento carnale che avete condiviso.  
«Stavi sognando di correre via?» ti chiede dal nulla, come se ancora quella vostra intimità di pensieri sia la sola cosa che vi permette di tornare in un terreno sicuro. Lascia il calice sul comodino e ritorna a sedersi nel letto, infilando le gambe sotto le lenzuola. Non si è tolto l’asciugamano dalla vita. Tu sei ancora nudo e lui no. Per un secondo, appena recepisci quell’informazione, provi una sorta di disagio.  
«No.» Gli rispondi solo quando Hannibal riprende a guardarti. Ti allunghi verso di lui con l’intento di appoggiare anche la bottiglia sul suo comodino, e ti rendi conto che avresti potuto benissimo metterla sul tuo. Ma non avresti mantenuto il contatto coi suoi occhi, se l’avessi fatto; non avresti potuto continuare a fissarlo, nell’avvicinarti così tanto a lui, tanto da sfiorarlo col tuo corpo nel movimento.  
_Ti stai usando come esca, Will._ _Hai imparato fin troppo bene come catturarmi._ Hannibal alza ancora la mano sulla tua guancia, te la accarezza e fa scivolare le dita tra i tuoi capelli scompigliati, fin dietro sulla nuca. Tu abbassi il viso a quel tocco, lo muovi contro il suo avambraccio, e scorgi la cicatrice verticale lungo il suo polso. Percepisci un brivido lungo la schiena, un tremolio nello stomaco e nella testa.  
“ _Voglio che tu uccida Hannibal Lecter.”_ Ricordi quell’ordine. Ricordi il piacere che ti ha dato pronunciarlo. Ricordi il terrore che hai provato subito dopo. Ricordi il battito del cuore che imperversava con la furia di una tempesta sulle tue emozioni, quando stava avvenendo. E quel senso di potere che ti ha pervaso quando hai pensato che fosse successo.  
«Queste sono mie.» Muovi le labbra sulla cicatrice quando lo pronunci, la percorri dal basso fino al palmo.  
«L’intenzione era la tua, non la mano che le ha provocate.»  
Rialzi lo sguardo su di lui, bisbigliando le sue stesse parole: «Le intenzioni sono motivate dai sentimenti.»  
Hannibal le riconosce, l’angolo della sua bocca che si incurva te ne dà la prova. «Che sentimenti stavi provando quando hai deciso la mia condanna?»  
«Rabbia, frustrazione, tristezza, delusione, vergogna, solitudine, invidia.» Non fai fatica a ricordare nemmeno quelle.  
«Vuoi ferirmi ancora? Vuoi marchiarmi con le tue mani?»  
Deglutisci e premi un poco la bocca contro quel segno nella pelle che ti sta parlando di voi, nonostante tutto. «Sì.» Sospiri su quel punto, chiudi gli occhi e senti qualcosa dentro di te dibattersi ancora per uscire. Qualcosa che non riesci a dominare e che si sta cibando delle tue emozioni. E ne vuole sempre di più. Il tuo respiro si fa più veloce e una parte di te si stupisce quando sussurri contro il suo polso: «Credo di voler fare sesso con te.»  
_Perché?_ Perché adesso? _Hai davvero bisogno di una risposta?_ Non lo sai nemmeno tu, davvero. Ma l’altra parte di te, invece, quella curiosa di sapere come può essere, non può più aspettare.  
«Will…» Il sospiro di Hannibal ti richiama a lui.  
È un’esortazione, o forse un avvertimento? C’è qualcosa nei suoi occhi che non riesci a decifrare, ma fai scorrere comunque la mano sul suo ventre, fino a incontrare l’asciugamano. Ti sorprendi della tua stessa sfacciataggine quando premi il palmo tra le sue cosce, spingendoti più vicino. Basta poco per risvegliare il suo corpo. Non se lo aspettava, o forse ha aspettato per tanto questa tua intraprendenza, da non riuscire a controllare l’entusiasmo.  
Fai scorrere le dita sotto il lembo di stoffa sovrapposta e tiri quel poco che serve per discostarla del tutto. Chiudi il pugno sul sesso che si sta indurendo e pieghi il volto contro il collo di Hannibal, lo sguardo basso sul movimento lento che stai compiendo su di lui.  
Ascolti il suo respiro che aumenta di intensità, e intravvedi la sua mano che si stringe sulle lenzuola, in cerca di un controllo che tu vuoi solo fargli perdere. _Ancora_. Strusci la guancia sul suo petto, all’inizio solo con l’intento di avvertire il battito del suo cuore, ma la tua intenzione cambia senza nemmeno rendertene partecipe. E scendi più in basso, piegandoti su di lui fino a quando il tuo respiro sfiora la carne calda che stai stringendo. Inspiri quel calore, l’intimo odore del sesso che impregna la sua pelle, e non puoi fare a meno di assaggiarlo. Prima con uno sfioramento delle labbra, poi, schiudendole sulla punta, lasci che sia la lingua a tracciarne il contorno.  
La mano di Hannibal si stringe di più sulle lenzuola, e tu lo lasci scivolare nella bocca. Solo un po’, quello che basta per fargli sentire la tua lingua che preme e il tepore bagnato che lo avvolge. Solo un po’, per permettere a te stesso di assaggiare il suo sapore, di conoscerlo, di apprezzarlo, di abituartici.  
«Will,» ti chiama in una sorta di singhiozzo soffocato, prima di afferrarti i capelli e costringerti a rialzarti.  
Lo guardi confuso, infastidito per quell’interruzione, ma la sua espressione ti colpisce e lo assolve da ogni reato. Hai ancora il suo gusto salato sulla lingua e quando gli parli ti sembra di commettere un peccato. «Sei spaventato,» mormori, guardandolo con un’intensità tale che, per un attimo, lo costringi ad abbassare lo sguardo. Non glielo stai chiedendo. Sono solo i tuoi pensieri che prendono voce, cercando una spiegazione a quel rifiuto. _Come ci si sente a essere rifiutati, Will?_ Ma non lo ha fatto. Non c’è quello nei suoi occhi. «Hai paura di concedermi troppo. Temi che se lo fai, se mi dai ora ogni cosa, io possa averne già abbastanza. Sei curioso di vedere fin dove posso arrivare ma, al tempo stesso, non vuoi davvero vederlo.»  
«Non sono così sicuro che sia qualcosa che tu voglia davvero.» Hannibal torna a fissarti, prima di aggiungere: «Con me. Per noi.»  
«Perché?»  
«Le circostanze possono portare a desiderare dei risvolti che il tempo fa riconoscere come errori.»  
«Hai paura di perdermi, quindi. Sei spaventato dall’idea che io possa non trarne davvero piacere. Che questa attrazione sia condizionata dagli istinti che si sono svegliati in me, e che tu hai avvalorato.»  
Hannibal resta un attimo in silenzio, un lieve cenno d’assenso del capo e una bozza di sorriso teso. «È una possibilità che devo prendere in considerazione.»  
Non ha dormito perché pensava a questo. Ti ha svegliato per trovare una conferma o una smentita in te. Sorridi, forse più di quanto dovresti. «Sei sempre umano, Hannibal. Queste sono reazioni umane, nascoste dentro di te.» Avvicini la bocca al suo orecchio e gli parli così, lasciando che il tuo fiato lo accarezzi a ogni parola, come a volerlo tranquillizzare. Per quanto possa essere assurdo anche sono pensare che Hannibal possa sentirsi davvero insicuro su qualcosa. «A volte mi sono sentito confuso per come il mio interesse per te si stava evolvendo. Non è stato semplice affrontare i miei sentimenti, i sogni, le fantasie su di te, gli impulsi che sentivo. Quando si tratta di noi due, tutto diventa indefinito, eppure estremamente chiaro. I contorni di ciò che comprendo, di ciò che sono, di ciò che credo sia parte di me, sfumano.» Fai scivolare ancora la mano sul suo petto, assapori la sensazione della ruvidezza sotto le dita, e poi la spingi sull’addome leggermente contratto per la posizione. «Ma so che non ho mai conosciuto me stesso così bene, come mi conosco quando sono con te.» Avverti un tremore nel suo respiro rapido e ancora silenzio. « _Questo_ sono io. È quello che voglio. Con _te_. Per noi.» Ti immagini le sue riflessioni, le valutazioni che sta facendo, le risposte che si sta dando, le varie correnti di pensiero che si diramano in decine di possibilità, fino alla sola che, forse, lui vorrebbe. E che inaspettatamente combacia con quella che vedi anche tu. «Dimmi qualcosa,» gli bisbigli con il debole soffio di una risata. «Non farmelo fare da solo. La mia voce non ha più lo stesso suono, senza la tua che la segue.»  
Hannibal si volta finalmente verso di te e ti strappa da qualsiasi supposizione, catturandoti di nuovo coi suoi occhi. _Non puoi più farne a meno, Will. Sta diventando una tua debolezza. E io potrei approfittarne. O sei già tu ad approfittarne._ Se solo per lui non fosse lo stesso. E sai bene che è così. Sai bene che anche lui non può smettere di saziarsi del tuo sguardo. Sai bene che siete entrambi complici e vittime di questa debolezza. Hannibal è debole quanto te.  
«Con te divento debole, Will.» La sua replica sembra una risonanza ai tuoi stessi pensieri, ma lo guardi comunque sorpreso da quella sua ammissione. «Divento compassionevole. Perdo di vista la razionalità. Ogni mio sentimento per te è inopportuno. In ogni parola che dico, in ogni gesto, in ogni decisione volubile che prendo con te, scelgo la mia confessione.»  
«È lo stesso che faccio io con te,» rimarchi subito a tua volta, alzando il mento per andare a lambirgli le labbra con le tue nella promessa di un bacio che però riesci a trattenere. «Ti ho confessato i miei peccati, i miei crimini, le mie fantasie, i miei bisogni. Non sono più quella dannata mucca, o sbaglio? Non mostrarmi compassione. Mostrami il resto.»  
Lo senti tentennare ancora, solo per qualche altro secondo, ma poi la sua bocca cerca la tua e nel bacio che ti chiede lascia scivolare ogni altra indecisione. La mano che arriva sul lato del tuo collo ti trascina un po’ di più contro di lui e ti trovi in una precaria stabilità, sulle gambe piegate. Basterebbe poco per spostarti sopra le sue, per salirgli sopra e lasciare il tuo corpo alla sua mercé. E quando stai per farlo, quando l’ultimo briciolo di vergogna si scioglie nell’abbraccio delle vostre lingue, Hannibal si discosta da te, tirandosi indietro. Ti sfugge un mugolio di disapprovazione appena le tue labbra restano senza le sue e riapri gli occhi per guardarlo, di nuovo confuso.  
«Devo confessare anche di aver mentito, prima, quando ho detto che sapevo cosa sarebbe successo questa sera.» Hannibal ti accarezza la schiena mentre lo dice e fai fatica a recepire la sua dichiarazione, perché quella tenerezza ti destabilizza più di quanto avresti mai immaginato. Sorride e reclina il viso verso il tuo, sussurrandoti: «Mi hai sorpreso, Will. Non ero preparato a questa eventualità.»  
Socchiudi la bocca per rispondere, ma le parole restano soltanto il respiro di un sorriso. Ti sposti da lui per spingerti dall’altro lato del letto, ed è con un po’ di agitazione che apri il cassetto del comodino. «Io sì,» mormori, mentre appoggi sul materasso il tubetto di olio e i preservativi che hai portato lì mentre Hannibal era in cucina. Ti schiarisci la gola e lanci un’occhiata incerta a lui. _Ora sei nervoso, Will. Una parte di te lo è. Perché sta diventando reale._ Dov’è finita la tua sicurezza? Ce l’avevi fino a un momento fa. Ce l’avevi fino a quando Hannibal è scivolato in ginocchio davanti a te e ha preso l’olio in una mano.  
«Ci hai pensato sul serio.»  
«È una possibilità che ho preso in cons-» Provi ancora a ripetere la sua stessa dichiarazione di poco prima ma l’ultima parola, Hannibal, te la porta via direttamente dalle labbra in un bacio improvviso, irruento, che ti ricorda il primo vero bacio che vi siete scambiati su quel letto.  
Ti spinge col proprio corpo e barcolli sulle ginocchia, mentre lui sposta i cuscini per farti spazio. Cerchi un appiglio nelle sue spalle e, mentre sei distratto da quella foga inedita e dalla sua bocca affamata, Hannibal si bagna la mano col lubrificante e inizia a toccarti.  
Senti il pugno sul tuo sesso, l’eccitante frizione data dalle dita che scivolano facilmente sull’asta e poi scendono sotto i testicoli.  
Respiri più veloce contro le sue labbra e sfuggi da esse, liberandoti la bocca per cercare altra aria appena avverti quel tocco percorrere la curva intima del tuo corpo fino ai glutei.  
È un insieme di sensazioni confuse e allettanti: quelle date dalla lingua di Hannibal che ti lecca piano il collo, quelle provocate dal braccio che ti tiene stretto attorno alla vita con fare possessivo, per impedirti di allontanarti, e quelle che le sue dita iniziano a darti nello spingersi dentro di te.  
All’intrusione, spalanchi gli occhi con un gemito silenzioso. Ti guardi attorno senza davvero vedere, perché ogni tuo senso è concentrato su quello che ti sta facendo, sul fastidioso piacere che si sta trasformando in fremiti lungo la schiena. Un incontrollabile imbarazzo ti scalda le guance.  
Vuoi che smetta, tanto quanto vuoi che continui. Più a fondo. Più veloce. Ti senti vulnerabile e, al tempo stesso, la totale attenzione che Hannibal ti sta riservando non fa altro che compiacere il tuo ego. Il tuo corpo si abitua fin troppo in fretta, inizia a diventare impaziente, a volere di più. Fai forza sulle cosce e ti abbassi alla ricerca di ulteriore contatto, inarcandoti all’indietro. Lo guardi e, questa volta, il suo sguardo resta basso su di te, su ciò che ti sta facendo, sull’angolazione che sta dando alla sua mano.  
«Devo… devo dirti io… quando…» Provi a parlare, ma le parole si perdono in un gemito più elevato appena le dita scivolano del tutto dentro di te. D’istinto unisci le mani dietro la sua nuca, ti tieni a lui e per qualche momento resti così, con la testa lasciata ricadere indietro e un’espressione d’estasi sul viso, a godere del modo in cui ti sta toccando.  
E, dal nulla, sulle tue labbra sfugge il sospiro appena accennato del suo nome: «Hannibal…»  
Senti solo la mano che si allontana, il piacere che si interrompe e un tuo lamento, che diventa un respiro spezzato come conseguenza del suo movimento, quando Hannibal ti prende per i fianchi e ti scaraventa sul materasso, spingendo un cuscino sotto al tuo fondoschiena.  
Non sai nemmeno in che punto del letto sei finito o dove sono stati spostati gli altri cuscini. Ma guardi lui, lo fissi, lo percorri lungo ogni muscolo, ogni linea del suo corpo che ora puoi osservare, mentre Hannibal si infila con una metodica attenzione il preservativo e lo lubrifica.  
E quando lui ti lancia un’occhiata, ti viene istintivo far scivolare una mano tra le cosce, sotto all’erezione che sta pulsando, in attesa. Senti il liquido che ti ha bagnato quel punto e ti inarchi nel muovere un dito all’entrata tra i tuoi glutei. La tentazione di spingerlo più a fondo, di darti da solo quel piacere che non hai mai osato concederti prima, viene fermata solo dallo sguardo di Hannibal su di te.  
«Non farlo.» Te lo mormora in quella che sembra più una preghiera che un ordine. E capisci che non vuole fermare te, ma cerca di trattenersi lui. Perché vederti così, sapere che stai per essere suo, è già qualcosa di così eccitante da fargli perdere ogni controllo. _E tu lo sai bene, Will. Lo sai prima ancora di muovere un solo muscolo. Sai quanto puoi uccidermi solo col tuo corpo._ Sì, lo sai.  
«Allora vieni qui e fallo tu.» L’ultima provocazione, sospirata con una cadenza sensuale che fa abbassare le palpebre a Hannibal per un secondo. Ma lo vedi. Vedi così bene l’effetto che hai su di lui. E anche se è Hannibal che si sta mettendo tra le tue gambe aperte, che ti sta sovrastando con la sua imponenza, ti senti attraversare da quella sensazione di potere che brami riprovare più di ogni altra cosa.  
Porti le mani sulle sue braccia tese, cerchi un punto qualsiasi a cui attaccarti come se non potessi fare altro se non quello. Rialzi il bacino, per quanto ti è possibile e poi rimani a fissare il suo viso, la tensione, l’eccitazione. Si inumidisce le labbra, deglutisce, il respiro veloce, mentre si piega su di te e si spinge tra le tue natiche. In quell’istante ricomincia a guardarti e sei tu a stringere i denti con una smorfia che ti corrompe l’espressione. Chiudi gli occhi solo qualche secondo, poi ti costringi a riaprirli, a ritrovare i suoi, ed è la cosa più giusta che tu possa fare.  
La prima spinta è una scarica di dolore e una carezza del suo sguardo. La seconda è un brivido che ti attraversa il corpo e le sue labbra che lambiscono le tue, socchiuse in un sospiro spezzato. Non lo baci in rimando, lo fissi e basta col fiato a baciare la sua bocca al posto della tua. Hannibal resta fermo dentro di te, sospinto tra le tue cosce, fino a quando tu non annuisci appena.  
Ed è allora che inizia a muoversi per davvero, a uscire dal tuo corpo e a premere subito dopo nella tua carne, fino a farti sentire i suoi fianchi che ti schiacciano sul materasso. Spinte lente, intense, profonde, che dettano lo stesso ritmo del tuo respiro, che creano una melodia dei gemiti che ti vengono strappati dalla gola, senza che tu possa fare niente per impedirlo.  
Ascolti i suoi, in uno strano eco differito al tuo ansimare, ma che sembra fatto apposta per riempire i tuoi vuoti. Li senti contro l’orecchio, contro il collo, mentre la tua pelle inizia a scaldarsi, a bagnarsi di sudore, insieme alla sua.  
Hannibal ti sta possedendo, ti sta spezzando, ti sta plasmando a ogni movimento con un doloroso piacere che non hai mai pensato di desiderare.  
E ancora non ti basta. Ti mancano i suoi occhi. Dio, se solo potesse fotterti anche con quelli. «Guardami,» lo ansimi, ghermendogli i capelli per tirarlo un poco ad allontanare il volto dalla tua spalla. Quando lo fa e ti ritrovi di nuovo ancorato al suo sguardo, scorgi fin troppo facilmente una liquida emozione che glielo bagna. Per quanto lui ci provi, spinta dopo spinta, a trattenerla, una lacrima si ribella e scivola sulla sua guancia. Abbassa le palpebre, appena se ne accorge, e gira il volto di lato, ma tu alzi una mano sotto al suo mento e lo costringi subito a tornare da te.  
«Guarda… me.» Sei autoritario, intransigente, in un singolo sospiro. E la sensazione di potere torna a farti tremare. Anche quando la movenza di Hannibal si fa più decisa e irruenta, anche quando prova a punirti per quella tua richiesta e a spezzare il giogo della sua vulnerabilità in tua presenza.  
Ti fa solo godere di più, con ogni affondo che ti fa scivolare sul materasso, che sbilancia le vostre posizioni, rendendoti incapace di trovare una stabilità sotto di lui. Perché vorresti tenerti a qualcosa, contrastarlo, averlo ancora più di quanto già sta penetrando dentro di te. Le gambe iniziano a farti male quando provi a rialzarle, ad agganciarti alle sue, e con le mani cerchi ancora un appiglio più saldo delle lenzuola sotto di te.  
Sei sul bordo del letto, e con ogni spinta sempre più forte continui ad andare oltre. Senti la testa che già si reclina indietro nel vuoto, esponendo di più il collo alla sua bocca. D’impulso allunghi le braccia alla cieca, sopra di te, e non ti rendi conto di essere così vicino al comodino da urtare il bicchiere e la bottiglia. Cadono entrambi a terra e vanno in pezzi.  
«Cavolo,» esclami con un soffio di risata colpevole e inutilmente provi a girarti col busto per vedere il danno.  
«Non importa.» Hannibal continua a spingere dentro di te, a rubarti il fiato e dei gemiti osceni che non pensavi nemmeno di poter emettere. Ma è tutto osceno, in quel momento: il modo in cui lui si è rialzato sulle braccia per ondeggiare il bacino contro al tuo, il suo sguardo che si infila nei tuoi pensieri e li distrugge per lasciarti solo preda del piacere, la lingua con cui si lecca le labbra e che vorresti solo sentire nella tua bocca ancora una volta.  
Lo fissi con una intensità che gli rivela più di quanto dovresti e lo vedi accennare un sorrisino, prima ancora che la tua mano salga sul suo collo. Lo stringi un poco, solo per fargli intendere che non accetti repliche. «Sdraiati.» È un ordine, e Hannibal osa ancora qualche movimento lento, ma poi esce piano da te e fa ciò che chiedi.  
Nel mentre, tu ti allunghi oltre il bordo del materasso e prendi uno dei frammenti del bicchiere. Quando sali a cavalcioni su di lui, Hannibal sa già cosa stai tenendo in mano. Ti ha osservato e tu non fai niente per nasconderglielo. Non te lo vuole impedire, qualunque sia la tua intenzione, sta solo aspettando che sia tu a decidere.  
Lasci che Hannibal guidi di nuovo la propria erezione tra i tuoi glutei e non smetti di fissarlo mentre scendi piano sulla sua carne. È una posizione insolita, e all’inizio ti senti un po’ stranito quando cominci a muovere il bacino sopra di lui, poi però il tuo corpo inizia a fare da solo, a cercare il piacere, a godere del movimento che sei tu stesso a dettare, e della sottomissione di quello dell’altro uomo che te lo permette, semplicemente tenendoti i fianchi.  
Ti pieghi su di lui per baciarlo e mentre affondi con la lingua nella sua bocca, in riflesso alla penetrazione che senti dentro di te, porti la mano all’altezza del suo collo.  
Gli occhi di Hannibal sono nei tuoi. Con il bordo del frammento gli sfiori la gola in un tocco pericoloso, mortale, e scorri con esso fino al suo pettorale. E qui premi un po’ di più, tagliando la pelle per qualche centimetro. Mentre il vetro penetra, percepisci le spinte farsi più decise, e il respiro di Hannibal divenire erratico contro la tua guancia.  
Ti lasci sfuggire a tua volta un gemito intenso e, quando i rivoli di sangue iniziano a scorrere, Hannibal ti prende di scatto quella mano e la stringe nella propria.  
Tu ricambi quel gesto, intrecci le dita con le sue e gli fai portare la mano accanto alla testa. Gliela premi sul materasso, schiacci i vostri palmi l’uno sull’altro, e il vetro imprigionato tra di essi li graffia entrambi nella pressione.  
È solo questione di secondi prima che l’orgasmo vi faccia bruciare tutti e due. In quei secondi, la mano libera di Hannibal si stringe sul tuo sesso, si muove priva di gentilezza, col solo scopo di farti godere insieme a lui, abilmente, senza trattenersi. E tu puoi solo accettare la tua resa a quel piacere e a quello che sta pompando dentro di te, in quella pressione che ti spezza e ti fa sentire completo.  
Stai per venire e non riesci a tenere aperti gli occhi, ma in quell’istante Hannibal ti circonda la vita col braccio e ti ribalta sul materasso.  
Gli ultimi movimenti non li decidi tu. È Hannibal a dettarne il ritmo, la profondità, la violenza. E sono tutti all’estremo: estremamente veloci, estremamente profondi, ed estremamente violenti.  
Sai solo di avere le ginocchia alzate contro i suoi fianchi in maniera indecente, le caviglie strette sulla sua schiena, una mano a ghermirgli la base della nuca con forza, e l’altra trattenuta in quella morsa di sangue in cui le vostre dita sono ancora unite.  
Lo guardi, gli chiedi pietà, forse, o gli comandi con lo sguardo. Percepisci qualcosa gocciolarti sul petto, durante quella movenza impetuosa, e vedi il sangue che cola dalla ferita di Hannibal su di te.  
_Sei soddisfatto, Will. Stai godendo ancora di più nel sentirlo, nel sapere di esserne tu la causa._  
Hannibal si abbassa e lecca la scia del proprio sangue scivolato tra i tuoi pettorali.  
E ti bacia. La sua lingua viola la tua bocca e spinge in te anche in quel punto, ti marchia col sapore del suo sangue, esattamente quando entrambi arrivate oltre il confine dell’estasi. E sai che non lo potrai mai dimenticare. Come non hai dimenticato il gusto del tuo sangue e di quello del Drago Rosso sulle vostre labbra, quella notte. La vostra prima vittima, il vostro primo sacrificio a questo amore scritto nel fuoco dell’Inferno. Perché il tuo Inferno ha il suo nome. E perché il tuo, di nome, in un modo o nell’altro, sarà sempre legato al suo.  
Il tuo orgasmo è un insieme contorto di emozioni contrastanti e di ansiti spudorati contro le sue labbra. Quello di Hannibal è proprio bagnato dal tuo nome, invece, ansimato con una dolcezza che ti spezza il cuore e ti strazia l’anima. Perché sai che ormai daresti la tua stessa vita per poter ascoltare Hannibal che lo pronuncia ancora.  
Non ti lascia andare. Anche negli ultimi strascichi dell’amplesso, Hannibal resta su di te, recupera il fiato nell’incavo della tua spalla e poi respira a lungo il tuo profumo e l’odore del sesso nel calore della tua pelle sudata. Fino a quando decide che è abbastanza. _Non lo è. Non sarà mai abbastanza. Te ne rendi conto anche tu. Lo senti. E adesso sai anche che non puoi più farne a meno._  
Non vuoi lasciarlo andare. Quando percepisci la stretta della sua mano nella tua allentarsi, dopo che te l’ha portata oltre il materasso per lasciare cadere il pezzo di vetro sul pavimento, senti l’improvviso e impulsivo bisogno di aggrapparti a lui. Gli circondi le spalle con entrambe le braccia, e cerchi di intrappolarlo anche con le gambe, appena lui fa scivolare il bacino lontano dal tuo per liberarsi del preservativo. Non sai cosa se ne fa, non ti interessa. Vuoi solo che ti stringa a sé, per un momento. Solo un momento. E le sue mani si intrufolano sotto la tua schiena, ti circondano e ti tengono, lì, su quel letto sfatto che vi ha visto essere amanti per la prima volta.  
«La dannazione inizia quando si diventa consapevoli dei propri peccati e non si fa più niente per liberarsene,» bisbigli al suo orecchio, allentando di poco la presa attorno a lui per accarezzargli la schiena. Senti un leggero bruciore al palmo e alle dita, nei punti in cui il vetro che stringevate ti ha tagliato.  
«La consapevolezza non è una punizione,» ti mormora a propria volta, discostando il viso solo per poterti guardare di nuovo negli occhi. Quando lo fissi, scorgi anche la lussuria, adesso, nel suo sguardo. Ti attira a sé, ti seduce, senza alcuna vergogna, senza freni, priva dell’inibizione che l’aveva tenuta quieta da quando i vostri sguardi hanno osato incontrarsi per la prima volta.  
«Ho bisogno di te, Hannibal.» Ancora una confessione, figlia della travolgente emozione che hai provato e della perversa immagine di voi che da adesso vedrai. «E tu hai bisogno di me. Non c’è niente che possiamo fare per cambiare questo.»  
Hannibal sposta il peso sul fianco, si gira su di esso e ti porta con sé. Ti accarezza la spalla, la schiena, in un tocco delicato e sensuale che scorre lungo tutto il tuo corpo fino ai glutei e poi ancora oltre, sulla coscia che stai tenendo rialzata sopra alla sua. «Puoi affezionarti all’idea di questo amore?»  
La sua voce è un soffio caldo sulla tua bocca e tu avverti una strana vibrazione nel petto che, inaspettatamente, ti fa salire le lacrime agli occhi. «Posso fare anche di più.» Non sai bene cosa vuoi dire con quella risposta. O, forse, lo sai fin troppo, invece, tanto da interromperla così, senza altre spiegazioni.  
Hannibal ti sorride e non aggiunge altro. Si rialza un poco, tuttavia, per arrivare alla tua fronte e lambire la cicatrice su di essa in un leggero e casto bacio.  
  
*  
  
Riapri gli occhi all’improvviso, il battito del cuore un po’ troppo accelerato. Quella familiare sensazione che sai provenire dai sogni inizia pian piano a scemare nel ritrovarti a guardare il volto di Hannibal, appoggiato al cuscino di fianco al tuo. È ancora girato sul fianco verso di te. Bastano pochi secondi e la tua mente cancella i residui di quella fantasia che non riesci nemmeno a ricordare e che, forse, si è semplicemente fusa con la realtà che hai vissuto prima di addormentarti.  
Abbassi lo sguardo e vedi sul suo pettorale il taglio che gli hai procurato, quello che hai anche pulito e disinfettato al termine del vostro amplesso, mentre Hannibal ti medicava i segni superficiali che il vetro ti ha lasciato nel palmo. Con la punta delle dita sfiori la ferita.  
Non rimarrà altro che una sottile cicatrice appena visibile, ma non ti importa. Quella è _tua_.  
La tua intenzione, la tua mano che l’ha provocata, i tuoi sentimenti.  
Guardi ancora il viso di Hannibal e trattieni l’istinto che ti invoglia a svegliarlo come lui ha fatto con te in piena notte. Ma vorresti farlo. Per riavere ancora i suoi occhi nei tuoi, per avere a tua volta, adesso, una conferma da parte sua su ciò che avete fatto, sull’intimità che avete condiviso, su quella scelta che, in un modo o nell’altro, vi ha cambiato per sempre.  
Un movimento fuori dalla finestra attira la tua attenzione. Osservi oltre la sua spalla, sbattendo le palpebre per mettere a fuoco oltre il vetro, e un sorriso stupito si disegna sulle tue labbra.  
I due ortolani che hai liberato quel pomeriggio sono volati fino al davanzale. Sembrano rincorrersi nell’aria per poi tornare a posarsi lì e guardarsi attorno, curiosi.  
Stanno cantando.

\+ FINE +

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: E ho finito anche la mia prima Hannigram. Grazie a chi è arrivato a leggere fino a qui!  
> Non sono mai convinta fino in fondo quando mi cimento con nuovi personaggi, ma Hannibal e Will hanno qualcosa che mi affascina tantissimo. Sono abbastanza sicura che non riuscirò mai a cogliere tutta la loro profondità e quello che possono dare, ma mi accontento di piccoli momenti, qua e là, in cui strappare da entrambi qualche emozione.  
> Nel mentre, per un’occasione del mese di dicembre, ne ho scritte/iniziate altre tre, quindi posso sicuramente dire, anche qui: alla prossima.  
> E mi raccomando: non siate scortesi.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Certo, non l’avreste mai detto che continua, vero? ^O^ Dovrebbero essere tre parti. Su due sono sicura, la terza è ancora in forse, ma si sta scrivendo da sola come bozza, quindi ipotizzo che arriverà anche quella.


End file.
